Lesovikk and Nikila
by Faybos
Summary: A chapter story of Lesovikk's adventures with his team before they were killed. Lesovikk x Nikila. Bionicle pairing.
1. Intro

Okay, I know this came late but I have that problem of starting off.

Sorry if I confused any readers who had absolutely NO idea who

the characters are. So without further ado, I bring to you marshall

Nah just kiddin, I bring you the:

Introduction

This is a possible chapter fic of Lesovikk's life before his team was killed, I'm sorry if I couldn't tell you guys before but I'm an extremely busy guy

believe me. Anyways this fic points to the lives of not only the main couple lessovikkxnikila but also some of the past members of his team. Once again I do NOT own bionicle, GregF does so don't sue me for that. Lesovikk and Nikila belong to him too so screw off if you said I forgot. Please, no flames or i'll spam your asses off Deviantart.

Believe me, i'll make your life a nightmare. So now, on with the intro.

Characters

The only characters in this fic I do not own are Lesovikk and Nikila. The rest are my OCs, deal with it.

Introducing the toa of the fic:

Lesovikk

The Toa of Air. You can read his profile on wikipedia. He is a little clumsy at times but always looks out for his team. He has an irresistible love for Nikila, but at less times tries not to show it. He is one of the strongest of the team I didn't say he is the most powerful, remember that?. He is skilled with his air sword as well is an excellent driver for air vehicles. He often looks up to his fellow teammate Makoto, as he is one of his closest friends. Lesovikk is known to get nervous at times but tends to get over it. He is not a very good dancer either, but that might change. He makes fun of Danma sometimes because sometimes he never shuts up. He is always in conflict with him, and share a brother-rival relationship. He is very fond of treespeak which sometimes confuses his teammates. He is about 6'' 8 and a few inches under Danma. His armour is a mix of a drakish green as well as a lightish green and silver. He wears the kanohi Faxon, the mask of Kindred.

Nikila

The Rare Toa of Electricity. You can read her profile on wikipedia. She is quiet at times and is considered the most beautiful female toa in the group sorry Hakili much said by Lesovikk, which tends to make her blush. She has a crush on Lesovikk and often shows it. She is Lesovikk's matoranhood friend as well as his teammate. She oftenly hangs out with Hakili, the Toa of Water on the team, seeing as she and her are the only two females in the group. Nikila is crazy when she get's drunk, much to the teams dismay, she is always being taken care of by Lesovikk he's the only toa who looks after her. She is sometimes annoyed by Danma's jokes about her being "the prettiest girl which makes her a dumbblond". Nikila is very smart and can shoot down any other smart-allic sp? phrases from him. She is 6'' 8 and carries a trident. She wears a very rare mask of Possibilities. Her armour is blue, white, and gold.

Danma

The Toa of Gravity. He is the wiss-ass of the group my favourite OC. He often cracks jokes about his fellow teammates, namely Lesovikk, who manages to get even with him. He can sometimes get himself into trouble, like the time he annoyed Gyro so much he forced him to dance with a matoran half his size. The reason for his jokes is because he feels like he is lonely in the group and seeks attention, thus getting into trouble most of the time. He tried dating once as a matoran, but struck out dude, I know how you feel. He weilds a weapon that he calls the "gravi-hammer" as he is able to control gravity easier by turning his foes into mush with it. He still has a lot to learn to gain respect from his team. The teammate he mostly gets along with is Makoto, for he is the only toa in the group who sticks up for him and is usually seen talking to him or listening in on his conversations incase things get a hairy. He is the third tallest and is 6'' 8 a few inches under Ideno, who is the second tallest. He wears the kanohi Telva, the rare mask of Instinct. When activated he can sense things no toa or gaurdian can ever pick up, making him a valuable allie incase of ambushes. His armour is silver, black, and white

Makoto

The Toa of Stone. Much like Pohatu, he is the peacekeeper of the group incase any sort of conflict were between them. He's like a big brother to Lesovikk, always looking after him. He respects him as much as any of the other teammates. He is the second wisest and the shortest member of the group, he is 6'' 7 and is often taunted by enemies he faces. He makes up for it with his amazing physical strength, and his kanohi Hau, the mask of Sheilding. He gets along with all of his teammates, and sometimes looks out for Danma, though he doesn't help him much because most of the times Danma deserved it. He is an extremely good dancer, and recently falls in love with a female Toa of Fire which for the record is extremely rare to see. He drinks too much, which causes him to hurl uncontrollably. Him, Gyro, and Danma mostly take care of whatever goes on in the archives. Because of this, they are usually late for any meetings the team has. The only time he ever lost control of himself was when Danma mistakingly made a joke about him being "not as smart" because he is a toa of Stone. This is not true, because most toa of Stone are in fact wise. He dislocated Danma's jaw once because of that, and Danma never made a joke about him since. He carries a scythe with a rahkshi spine attached to the outer exterior of the blade. He also carries a special flail that can hold up to four spiked spheres. His armour is silver, brown and tan and has a very thick protection.

Hakili

The Toa of Water. She was oblivious to Sato that he had a crush on her, until the bar incident with Danma. She is the wisest and good natured member of the group, a "Mata Nui's girl" is what Danma calls her because she never does anything mischeivous sp?. She is the only Toa in the group who knows that Danma does not mean the it when he tells jokes. She is known to have an excellent singing voice in which Sato says "she sings like an angel" which is what made her realize he was in love with her. She ends up falling in love with him too after they sang on stage in front of a huge crowd and she needed "help". She is mostly seen talking to Nikila cuz they are good friends and seeing as they are the only female toa on the team they are usually the ones talking about things the other toa don't give a shit about. She is very beautiful, but she is in constant rivalry with Nikila by looks, which makes her sad. She is 6'' 7 being only a few inches taller than Makoto. She carries an aqua blade, which can cut through nearly anything, even makuta armour which is in fact, VERY strong. She is skilled with projectile weapons as well as she can swim through a fast current. She wears a rare kanohi Sufflux, the mask of Knowledge. When it is activated, she can see an opponents weakness as well as his/her strength, and can also try to find any way of getting out of a situation traps etc. Her armour is a darkish blue, with gold and a lightesh blue.

Ideno

The Toa of Fire. A real ladies man, he has good looks and is the second tallest of the group. He is 6'' 9 inches tall and is a great fighter on the team. Cool and collective, he rarely talks to his teammates and is one of the rarest toa of Fire who don't have a "fiery" personality. He is not related to Selia, a female toa of Fire who Makoto falls in love with in any way possible besides the fact he is a toa of Fire as well as she is. He is often seen trying to hit on some beautiful female toa that walk through the village they live in. He is the only toa who can dislocate and re-attach his arm because of an incident he had as a matoran while working the conveyer belts that hold molten protodermis which accidently came in contact with him and severed his arm. He invented a device that can re-attach any lost limbs back to the body it saved a hell of a lot of lives. He carries a double-bladed fire staff which he can use to fuse with Lesovikk's power to form a fire-twister or fire-storm. He wears the kanohi Kaulsi, the mask of Quick-travel. his armour is silver mixed with red, and gold.

Gyro

The Rare Toa of Iron. He is the aloof one in the group, and is one of Lesovikk's best friends. He is sometimes late for meeting because of his strange habit to take a jog around the island each day. This in turn gives him amazing strength, next to Makoto of course. Not much is known about him, because of his lateness, but he can keep his cool, as long as Danma doesn't start go on and on with his terrible jokes, which is why Danma is afraid of him he mostly beats him up. He is the tallest of the group. He is 7'' 0 tall which makes Makoto feel worse about his shortness. His kanohi is the strangest of all the other toa's kanohi. It looks like just a visor, barely covering his face, which shows a little scar on his face, but he never tells his team how he got it. He calls his mask the kanohi Dalaxia, the mask of multi-vision go figure. This allows him to see the world in many kinds of sights nightvision, thermal, x-ray, etc.. This mask is the only one ever worn by a Toa, and there will probably be no other mask like it Akaku, Ruru and any others don't count. He carries a special weapon he calls the "Iron Gun" Which can be strapped to his back in case he doesn't need it. Much like Nuparu Inika's drill, it can go through virtually ANYTHING. His armour is very thick and is a gun-metal grey colour.

Sato

The Rare Toa of Sonics. He is a fast-talking toa who is often confused as an air toa because he has more green armour than yellow armour. He is timid and doesn't talk often. He was jealous of how Lesovikk can get a girl but he can't, until he started to fall in love with Hakili. He loves the way she sings and often complements her for it. He ended up together with her during the bar incident in which Danma got punched out by him for being sarcastic about the way Hakili sings. He surprisingly can sing as well being a toa of sonics'n'all and ends up making out with Hakili after they were done with the song. He is the fastest of the toa and is very acrobatic much like Lhikan. He has a chain and sickle which he can use to tie up an opponent. He wears the kanohi Mahiki, the Great mask of illusion. His armour is green and yellow.

Selia

The Toa of Fire. Selia is the only female toa of Fire who ever existed. Though she does not count as a member of Lesovikk's team, she ends up joining anyway. She instantly falls in love with Makoto the minute she layed her eyes on him. She first met Lesovikk's team at a club in the village, dancing with Makoto. She used to have a team, but they were killed off by a zyglak tribe gets ya thinking eh?. There is not much known about her either for she was just recently met with them. The only thing else known about her is that her armour is red and black. She also wears the kanohi Rau, the Great mask of Translation.

There, that's the introduction, once again sorry for not writing this before.


	2. The Beginning

Yeah, this is my first fanfic on bionicle.

DISCLAIMER: Any other characters besides Lesovikk and Nikila are mine. Plotline's mine too.

Lesovikk and Nikila

This story took place before Toa Lesovikk's team were killed.

In the village, Toa Lesovikk's team were hanging out near the central park.

- I need to go, the turaga are calling me.- said Ideno

- Don't be too long, we need to gaurd the front gates.- said Nikila

-Sure whatever. - He said.

Nikila, starts staring at Lesovikk. She wondered if he was okay. Lesovikk looked back and smiled, making Nikila blush.

- Uh Nikila, are you okay? - said Gyro as he waved his hand near Nikila's face.

- I-I'm fine. - said Nikila with a wandering look.

- Okay, just making sure, I gotta go anyways, apparently there's been a leak in the archives. Makoto is coming with me.- He said as he left.

Now Lesovikk and Nikila were the only toa there except Danma.

- So... What's going on with you two? - Danma said with a grin.

Both toa look at eachother than at Danma.

- Absolutley nothing. - Lesovikk said.

- Are you sure? Because Nikila- -

- There's nothing! - said Nikila, cutting him off.

- Yeesh, what's with the attitude, you seem a bit, light-headed. bad pun -

- Well, just... don't ask stuff like that.-

- Whyyyyyyy? - He said

- Danma, let me talk to her, she looks down-sad.- said Lesovikk.

- Sure whatever.- he said as he walked away.

After Danma left, leaving Lesovikk and Nikila alone. He started to eye her a bit at Nikila, he stared her face, how sad it was, so Lesovikk tried to cheer her up.

- Nikila? -

- Yeah? - She said as she looked at him.

- Have you ever seen a toa do THIS? - He leaped, did two somersaults, and landed on a handstand, then he remembered he had no balance, and fell right on his face.

- Ooof! - He said as he hit the ground.

Nikila giggled, she always thought it was funny to see Lesovikk being a little clumsy. He stood up rubbing his mask on the part he fell on , and sat down. Lesovikk wanted to see that she was happy, it always seemed to make him feel better about his own problems. But he couldn't help but blush when she smiled at him, it was unlike a toa to be embarrased, but he did..

- You think that was funny? - said Lesovikk with a grin.

Nikila, still giggling - Yeah.-

Lesovikk put made a sneaky grin. He tackled Nikila and started tickling her...

- Ah! Lesovikk, st- pfft hahaha!- said Nikila struggling to make him stop.

Lesovikk tickled her a little more, and then stopped and looked at her, Nikila, still giggling but stopped. Both toa noticed they were on ontop off eachother and got up, embarrased. Nikila put her hands on her hips gave him a dirty look.

- Just having fun... there is nothing to do around here.- Lesovikk said slyly

- Lesovikk... - she said with a softly.

- Hmm? -

- Will Mata Nui ever be at peace? and if Mata Nui wasn't in danger...would we have still existed? -

Lesovikk was surprised to see Nikila ask such a question. Lesovikk thought a moment and answered...

- Oh that's why you were sad-troubled? Well, yeah I think that Mata Nui will be at good-peace, but not in a long time. If he wasn't in danger... I never would have met the girl I've liked for so long.-

Lesovikk put his hand over his mouth as he had just realized what he just said... he turned to look at Nikila, who was blushing so much her mask turned red.

- Is that... true? - she said still blushing

Lesovikk just stood there, trying to find the right words.

- Well- -

- That's what I thought too.- Nikila said

Lesovikk started to shake...

- Nikila... - He said nervously

- Yes? - She said smiling

- I know this is unlike a toa to ask... but... can we go out? - He stammered.

Lesovikk, waited for her answer. His fingers fidgeting.

- How about after our shift? - she said blushing

- Huh? Great! But... let's not make the others find out yet okay? - He said nervously

- Okay. - she said

Soon after, Lesovikk, Nikila , Gyro, Ideno, Danma, Makoto, Sato, and Hakili, were at the front gates...waiting for anything to come by...

- Geez, I never liked gaurd duty. - said Gyro

- Well as toa, we must do our duty, to protect Mata Nui and the Matoran.- said Hakili

- Hey Danma, you see anything yet? - said Sato

- No, probably not for ages, if we stay out here our armour will rust.- said Danma

- I can't wait till your mouth rusts.- said Lesovikk, making the others laugh.

- Sure whatever "air-head." - Danma shot back

The toa were waiting there for hours, nothing still seemed to come by. The toa started to make a sigh of releif once the shift was over.  
The toa headed back to their villages, and Nikila and Lesovikk stayed behind. They made their way to the beach on the island, they both sat down, both were a bit speechless...for the moment.

- You know Nikila, when we first met, I had known nothing about a female Li-matoran in the village. -

- Well, you did afterwards, once you bumped into me while I was going to see the turaga.-

- I... have never met a girl like you. You're so energetic, playful, and nice and... well... you're stunningly beautiful.- he said

Nikila smiled at Lesovikk and held his hand. She never felt this way before, she never thought Lesovikk would have noticed her when she had tried so many times to get his attention.

- I never met anybody else like you either, and I never knew you liked me.- she said

- Nikila...everytime I see you..its like as if I'm flying.- said Lesovikk

Nikila hugged him tightly, his armour was hard, but he felt warm. Lesovikk tightened up, but then got a little loose and put his arms around her. Nikila blushed, as did Lesovikk, both toa this close, it seemed weird, but it didn't matter to them. Lesovikk moved his hands to her shoulders, Nikila staring at him as if she was in a trance, had let go of him, but Lesovikk stared deep into her eyes.

- Nikila, this day was awsome...- he said smiling

- This day was the best too. Lesovikk, can we tell the others? - she said softly.

- Don't you dare. At least... not yet. - he said playfully

Lesovikk leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her again.

- I'll see you tommorow.- he said

- I'll be waiting... - Nikila said before walking back to her hut.


End file.
